Au grand jour
by Syphia
Summary: AU, FG/HP Quand Fenrir transforma le très jeune Harry Potter, il savait que le Conseil finirait par lui tomber dessus. Car, bien utilisé, le fait d'avoir le Survivant dans ses filets permettrait aux lycans de - enfin - vivre au grand jour.
1. Apprivoiser

Voila ma toute première fic. En réalité, ce n'est pas la première que j'ai entamée, mais la première que j'ose poster. Il y a trois chapitres d'écrits, et j'essayerai de poster régulièrement, un chapitre par semaine, ou toute les deux semaines... En espérant m'y tenir (je sais à quel point c'est frustrant pour les lecteurs, j'en suis une aussi)!

Alors, je vous présente « Au grand jour », et j'attends votre avis sur cette malheureuse petite introduction. En effet, il ne se passe rien de très intéressant dans ce premier chapitre, juste la mise en place de l'histoire... Enfin, soit, cessons la les excuses et laissons juger!

Bonne lecture!

**Titre : **Au grand jour.

**Résumé :** AU, FG/HP. Les loups-garous ont toujours été discriminés par les quand le Conseil des Lycans apprend que Greyback avait transformé le jeune Survivant, il y voit le meilleur moyen pour eux d'enfin vivre au grand jour.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent bien entendu à Mme Rowling, et je ne me fais malheureusement pas un sous avec cette histoire.

**Chapitre Un - Apprivoiser.**

La meute de Fenrir ne rencontra pas Harry Potter par hasard. Non, elle était venue à Little Winning pour lui. Sous le règne de Voldemort, les loups-garous avaient plus de liberté d'action, mais seulement s'ils entraient dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la meute de Greyback. Aussi, sous le régime ténébreux autant que celui du ministère, ils avaient appris à se montrer discret. Pas qu'ils n'étaient pas redoutable. Au contraire, tant qu'ils se tenaient un tant soit peu tranquille, le ministère était bien content de ne pas avoir à les poursuivre.

Ils étaient si discret qu'il parvinrent presque à se mêler à la foule. On les regardait comme une troupe de gitans, de nomades qui passaient par là. On espéraient qu'ils quitteraient bientôt la ville. On murmuraient. Mais personne ne vint les importuner. Ils sillonnaient le petit quartier de long en large, sans jamais rester trop longtemps devant le 4, Privet Drive, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elya et Cal flânaient souvent dans le parc, scrutant les enfants sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Loo pouvait rester assis sur le même banc toute la journée sans qu'on ne lui prête véritablement attention. Margaret, qui trouvait l'entreprise inutile et ennuyeuse, y mettait moins de cœur, sauf en présence de son Alpha. Et comme les autres, Fenrir Greyback guettait.

Il guettait l'enfant qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Il savait où il vivait, mais l'enfant ne sortait jamais. Oh, il aurait facilement pu s'introduire dans la maison, tuer tout ses occupants avant même qu'un d'eux ne se réveille, mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer avant d'avoir vu l'enfant. Valait-il la peine? Était-il vraiment exceptionnel? Pourquoi tuer une famille entière et risquer des ennuis si le gamin se révélait banal, médiocre?

Il reniflait à tout vent, cherchant un aura magique. Il lui arrivait parfois d'en capter un, léger, encore en sommeil dans le corps d'un enfant moldu... qui recevrait sa lettre de Poudlard, quelques années plus tard. Mais pas de Potter. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire de lui quand il l'aurait trouvé. S'il était puissant.. peut-être le transformerait-il, cela serait une bonne recrue. Mais s'il était faible? Sans doute le tuerait-il, pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils avaient pris leurs quartiers dans le petit bois environnant le parc de la ville. Margaret soupirait bruyamment pour manifester son mécontentement. Le bois était petit, et elle avait toujours aimé les larges domaines où ils pouvaient courir, chasser, vivre sans user de faux-semblants. Mais ce soir là, Fenrir répondit une nouvelle fois :

« - Encore un jour. », de sa voix rauque et profonde. Mais cette fois-ci il ajouta, « L'enfant ira à l'école, demain. »

En effet, il avait passé le week-end à Little Winning. Malgré la chaleur de ce mois de mai, le garçon semblait avoir été confiné à l'intérieur. Mais ce lundi, il serai forcé de montrer son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, ne prêtant pas attention à Cal qui se battait avec Loo, pour jouer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si obstiné. Il savait uniquement que depuis son arrivée dans la petite ville résidentielle, son intention de rencontrer le garçon s'était renforcé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se dit que c'était sans doute l'envie de ne pas revenir bredouille d'un si long voyage.

Il aurait l'enfant. Serrant les poings, il se le promit. Margaret leva les yeux aux ciel, discrètement, évitant ainsi les foudres de son Alpha.

« - Cesse donc de regarder par cette fenêtre et de lambiner! », disait la tante Pétunia de son habituelle voix haut-perchée, à travers la porte ouverte, depuis la cuisine.

Harry arracha son regard à la fenêtre du salon et vint porter le verre de vin vide que son oncle avait laisser trainer sur la table basse. C'était dimanche soir. Un dimanche soir comme les autres, la fin d'un week-end ordinaire et ennuyeux qu'il avait passé pour la plupart du temps dans son placard, à rêvasser sur son petit matelas. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, ces deux jours à la maison lui avait paru plus pénible qu'en temps normal. Peut-être parce qu'il avait fait beau. En tout cas, jamais Harry n'avait eu autant envie de sortir au grand air. Il aurait pu demander à l'oncle Vernon, mais sans doute aurait-il refuser. Cela lui aurait fait plaisir, et l'oncle Vernon détestait lui faire plaisir.

Il n'avait même pas pu aller au jardin! Tante Pétunia semblait ravie de lui donner les tâche à faire à l'intérieur en voyant son regard vagabonder à l'extérieur. Alors, il s'était terré dans son placard pour éviter qu'elle ne trouve encore des corvées à lui attribuer. Il espérait que le beau temps continuerait la semaine durant, ainsi pourrait-il en profiter à l'école...

Ce soir là, alors que Dudley lui flanquait des coups de pieds par dessous la table et lui volait ses pommes aux four, Harry se sentait étrangement serein. Demain, pensait-il, il sortirait enfin de cette maison oppressante. Oui, demain, tout allait changer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en avait cette certitude, mais elle était tenace.

Il se tenait dans l'ombre, en face du petit pavillon. Les autres dormaient et il les avait laissés. Il était là depuis le levé du jour, ne possédant pas de montre et ayant depuis trop longtemps quitté la vie conventionnelle pour se rappeler à quelle heure les enfants allaient à l'école. Surtout les enfants moldus.

La porte laissa d'abord passer un homme aux proportions étranges, court sur pattes, très large et n'ayant pratiquement pas de cou. Ses quelques pas jusqu'à la voiture semblaient l'avoir déjà éssouflé. Il acctionnait l'ouverture automatique quand son sosie miniature et blond arriva en traînant des pieds. Fenrir renifla. Aucune essence magique, bien entendu. Rien que du gras.

Puis il sortit. Il était minuscule, bien plus petit que devrait l'être un enfant de six ans. Avec des pas trop légers, une posture trop fermée, serrant contre lui un livre de lecture. Fenrir pouvait voir les détails des dessins ornant la couverture d'où il était caché. Mais ce ne fut pas la démarche peu assurée, ni la façon qu'avait l'espèce de petite baleine blonde de le bousculer qui tordit quelque chose dans sa poitrine.

Il avait sa réponse. Il savait pourquoi il avait tant tenu à rencontrer le garçon. Pourquoi il avait forcé son groupe à rester caché des jours durant dans un horrible petit bois. Pourquoi il s'était levé aux aurores. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour l'expliquer, mais il su qu'il avait répondu à un appel inconscient bien plus puissant que lui-même. Cette enfant... son odeur, qui lui parvenait avec netteté, parmi toute les autres, tout en lui l'atirrait et Fenrir, immédiatement, le réclama comme sien. Ce garçon était à lui. Pour lui.

Comme s'il sentait l'attraction qu'il produisait chez l'adulte, Harry Potter tourna la tête dans sa direction, fronçant les sourcils derrière ses immenses lunettes. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, bien entendu, mais il fallu que l'adulte le pousse à l'épaule pour lui faire décrocher son regard du bosquet où Fenrir se trouvait. Des yeux verts, immenses, trop grands pour se petits visage pâle, trop brillants. Dans lesquels Fenrir s'était noyé, jusqu'à en oublier même son nom. Le temps qu'il revienne à lui, la voiture avait déjà démarré, emportant l'être qui en une fraction de seconde était devenu le plus important au yeux de Fenrir.

Il s'était promis que cela ne lui arriverait jamais. Parfois, il arrivait qu'un loup-garou trouve la personne qui sentait juste trop bon pour lui, mais chez qui tout son être était attiré et non pas seulement à des fins digestives. Qu'il trouve la personne faites pour lui, la personne dont l'âme, l'essence, la magie complétait la sienne. Son compagnon.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne voulait pas d'une telle relation, mais à peine eut-il croisé le regard de l'enfant qu'il su qu'il ne pourrait s'en passer.

Mais ce n'était qu'un gamin! Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un petit être inutile tel que lui? Pourquoi s'attacher si fort? Il ne voulait pas d'une telle relation. Peut-être devrait-il le tuer? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait, adulte comme enfant. Mais c'était la première fois que cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac. Non, il ne le tuerai pas. Et il empêcherai quiconque de lui faire du mal. Il le garderai, précieusement, près de lui.

« - Quoi? », s'étonna Syphia quand il eut rejoint la meute, « Tu es sûr de toi, Fenrir? »

« - Ramenez-le moi. », répéta ce dernier, « Dès la fin des cours. »

* * *

Toute la journée, Harry Potter avait été nerveux. La première à s'en étonner fut Mrs Somers, son institutrice, qui du pour la première fois le réprimander et lui dire de se tenir tranquille. Mais le garçon ne cessait de s'agiter sur sa chaise, de regarder par la fenêtre, d'être distrait. Lui même ignorait pourquoi. Pourquoi il était tant persuadé que quelque chose, dans sa petite vie, avait changé depuis le matin même où il avait perçu une ombre l'observant...

Comme si quelqu'un veillait sur lui. C'était ce qu'il ressentait, pour la première fois de sa vie, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un, quelque part, s'inquiétait pour lui. Et tout son être tendait vers cette personne.

Quand la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, il n'avait toujours pas mit ses idées au clair, mais était résolu à sortir de sa rêverie. Tante Pétunia détestait quand il était distrait. Arrivé dans la cour, il fut violemment poussé par Malcolm, l'ami chez qui Dudley rentrait goûter aujourd'hui. Si fort qu'il tomba à genoux et fit tomber les livres trop lourds qu'il n'osait pas mettre dans son sac aux coutures usées. L'un d'eux c'était ouvert et déchiré sur deux pages. Il se mordit la lèvres alors que les deux gamins partaient à toute jambes, hilares. Oncle Vernon n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas aimer ça.

Il se dit qu'il avait tout le trajet à pieds jusqu'à la maison pour trouver une excuse ou un moyen de cacher les dégâts, et soupira en ramassant et frottant sommairement les bords des livres. Inutile.

Il fut un des derniers enfants à quitter la petite école primaire de Little Winning, mais il avait l'habitude de marcher seul dans les rues jusqu'à la maison.

Mais une fois eut-il tourné au coin de la rue qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise, comme les premiers jours où il avait du faire la route seul. Pire, même. Une sensation désagréable le fit s'arrêter après quelques mètres, et regarder prudemment autour de lui. Rien. Rien que le monsieur d'en face qui le regardait comme s'il était demeuré. Pourtant, il était sure d'avoir entendu... d'avoir senti...

Il repris sa route, la peur au ventre. De nouveau, il tourna, dans une rue qui, malheureusement pour lui, était déserte. Il n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri, ni même de prendre son souflle pour en pousser un. Déjà un main chaude se collait à sa bouche alors que son cœur manquait un battement. Il se sentit soulever et pendant une fraction de seconde, il n'eut plus qu'une vision floue, le décor filant à toute vitesse. Avec une violente secousse, lui et son agresseur atterrirent. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, et il eut l'impression que sa cage thoracique s'était vidée.

Il était presque au sommet d'un arbre gigantesque, maintenu d'un bras – dont la main l'empêchait toujours de crier - contre un corps féminin et chaud, fermement, ses jambes ballotant dans le vide. Il eut un tel vertige qu'il fut étonné de ne pas perdre connaissance. Il gémissait contre la poigne de fer, alors que d'autres silhouettes les rejoignaient. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Le premier était un jeune garçon, de quinze ou seize ans, mince mais musclé, qui le darda d'un air espiègle de ses yeux chocolat, ses boucles brunes dansant autour de son visage métissé quand il se pencha vers lui, accroché à une branche à sa droite d'un seul bras.

« -Plutôt facile, », constatait un autre, grand, au visage plus fermé, derrière un rideau de cheveux cendrés.

« - Oui, même pas drôle. », répondait le jeune, scrutant toujours l'enfant terrifié dans les bras.

Même si il était au comble de la terreur, Harry remarqua un fait étrange. Certes, il faisait bon, et lui même ne portait pas de vestes, mais les deux hommes, eux, portait en tout et pour tout une paire de jeans, coupé au mollet pour le plus jeune. Pourquoi au milieu de tout ces phénomènes étranges remarqua-t-il celui-là? Alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le long de ses joues coulaient de grosses larmes qui s'écrasaient sur la main de la femme qui le entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes. Qui était ces gens? Que lui voulait-il?

Il voulait rentrer à la maison.

Une haute femme aux boucles d'un roux chatoyant atterrit avec grâce auprès d'eux.

« - Allez, ne le faisons pas attendre. On a le garçon, on le lui amène, point barre. »

Harry gigota de plus belle, ayant moins peur du vide que les quatre compères. L'amener à qui?

« - Pourquoi qu'il le veut, tu crois?» , demanda le jeune, « Si c'est pour le tuer, pourquoi on doit d'abord lui ramener? »

Un sifflement terrifié vint de sous la main. « Tais-toi, Cal. », dit sa ravisseuse. Et elle sauta. Sa main retint le hurlement du garçon durant la chute et une fois ses pieds souplement posés au sol, elle raffermit sa position contre elle et se mit à courir si vite entre les arbres qu'il du fermer les yeux pour éviter le malaise. Quand elle stoppa net au bout de deux minutes, et écarta le bras, il tomba durement sur ses fesses. Mais se ficha de la douleur alors qu'il reculaient en marchant comme un crabe pour se blottir contre l'arbre le plus proche, sanglotant, la tête entre ses bras, dans une vaine tentative de protection.

Il voulait rentrer à la maison. Il ne se plaindrait même pas s'il était privé de repas pour être rentré trop tard, même si Dudley le frappait, le pinçait, ou essayait de le pousser dans l'escalier. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison, s'enfermer dans son placard et oublier les histoires de gens qui sautent dans les arbres et enlèvent des enfants.

Malgré sa terreur, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait plus appaisé que les minutes auparavant. Il sentait une chaleur à la fois apaisante et terrifiante venir de quelques mètres devant lui, mais il refusait de décroiser les bras.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, Elya? », gronda une voix aussi profonde qu'une caverne, avec un ton menaçant qui le fit trembler des pieds à la tête.

« - Mais rien! », répondit la voix de sa ravisseuse, boudeuse et intimidée, « Je te l'ai ramené, c'est ce que tu voulais, non? »

L'autre eut un grognement à son insolence, et Harry sentit sa présence se rapprocher tandis que la jeune femme s'excusait tout bas. Il sentait l'homme juste face à lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il se tendit, guettant l'attaque.

Mais, étrangement, l'homme s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et une grande main calleuse se posa sur son crâne. Un peu lourde, mais sans mauvaise intention. Il leva enfin les yeux derrière ses lunettes qui avait par miracle survécu au voyage.

Le visage n'était pas avenant. Il avait des traits durs, comme taillés au couteau, et des yeux dorés profond, encadrés de sourcils broussailleux. Il était comme mal rasé, mais ni cela ni ses cheveux longs et gris argent ne le vieillissait pas. En fait, malgré qu'il soit un homme fait, il était impossible de déterminer son âge. Mais Harry ne voyait même pas ce visage. Il était hypnotisé par le regard doré. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et sa respiration s'était apaisée.

« - Je veux rentrer à la maison. » C'était étrange comme il lui semblait facile, logique de ce livrer à ses yeux brillants.

La main glissa le long de sa joue, dans un geste maladroit. L'homme le sondait du regard.

« - Ta maison, maintenant, c'est moi. »

Ah oui? Soit. Les compagnons de l'homme parurent plus étonnés que l'enfant. Mais il ne dirent rien. Harry cala sa joue contre la main.

« - Tu viens avec moi à la maison, alors? »

Il n'y avait qu'un enfant pour proposer ce genre de chose. Pour les imaginer réalisables. Margaret eut un hoquet choqué et un rire nerveux.

« - Non, Harry, c'est toi qui viens avec moi. »

L'homme se pencha vers lui, déchirant d'un geste son sweat-shirt, dévoilant son épaule nue. Le souffle du garçon se bloqua, alors que, les yeux fermés, il sentait tout à coup entre ses doigts une longe fourrure soyeux autour d'un corps plus du tout humain. Et, au moment où il sentait les dents, étrangement longues, déchirer sa peau, il maudit la confiance irraisonnée qu'il avait placé chez cette homme.

* * *

Il avait froid. Il avait mal. Il était transbahuté sur un dos immense, du moins c'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait réaliser. Ses mains était liées ensemble, crochetées autour du cou de l'homme qui ensserrait les petites jambes autour de sa taille. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il n'entendait rien. Et il ne su pas combien de temps cela dura.

Il connu plusieurs phases presque conscientes. Il sentit un soir (un matin, une nuit, en réalité, il n'en savait trop rien) au milieu de sa douleur des mains qui parcouraient sa peau brûlante, comme si elles essayaient de l'apaiser, mais elle ne faisait que permettre au feu qui le dévorait d'avoir plus rapidement prise sur lui. Il essaya de les faire partir. Mais d'autre, plus grandes, d'où se dégageait une certaine chaleur, lui saisirent les poignets et les plaquèrent au sol. Il repartit dans l'inconscience.

Un autre semi-réveil lui fit sentir la présence toute proche d'un grand corps contre lui, qui tremblait. Sans comprendre pourquoi, cette présence l'apaisait. Un instant plus tard, alors qu'un large bras venait l'enserrer comme dans un étau, il comprit que ce n'était pas l'autre, mais lui qui tremblait.

Et il ne su pas combien de temps cela dura.

Il su juste qu'il se réveilla un jour, les membres endoloris, mais la douleur était partie. Cela commença par une abondance d'odeurs qui manqua de le faire suffoquer. Mais il était trop faible. Des odeurs nombreuses mais qu'il n'avait aucune peine à différencier. De la poussière, les braises et la cendre d'un feu ronflant..Une autre, florale, sur la gauche, proche d'une, plus épicée... les mouvements des personnes amplifiaient les odeurs qui lui parvenaient. Mais une autre encore, plus proche, l'entourait. Une odeur exquise, sauvage et rassurante à la fois, agressive et douce.

Puis ce fut la sensation d'un drap râpeux dans son dos nu alors qu'il était allongé à même le sol. Celle de la chaleur du feu, proche de lui, comme si on l'avait installé pour pas qu'il n'eut froid.

Puis enfin, ce fut les sons. Les crépitements du feu, les infimes mouvements de l'homme à ses côtés, et puis, les voix.

« - Il est si pâle, et ça fait déjà trois jours. », murmurait la voix cristalline du jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans les bois – tout cela c'était-il vraiment passé?, « S'il ne se remettait pas... »

« - Cal, ne dis pas des choses pareilles. »

Le silence ce fit, puis l'adolescent repris.

« - N'empêche, c'est qu'un gosse, tu trouves pas ça bizarre... »

« - Fenrir sait ce qu'il fait. J'ai confiance, et cela devrais être ton cas. »

« - Je ne dis pas que... »

« - Silence. », fit la voix profonde de l'Alpha. Et Harry fut le seul à désobéir. Sortant de sa torpeur, il gémit.

Aussitôt, il sentit la présence de cinq personnes autour de lui. Lentement, il papillonna des yeux, et les ouvrit sur le monde. Il reconnu immédiatement les trois visages de ses kidnappeurs : le plus vieux, blond, était debout accoudé à la cheminée, et l'examinait en restant impassible. A ces côtés, la rouquine penchait la tête en se mordant la lèvre, songeuse. Le cadet, lui, était agenouillé à sa droite, en face d'une quatrième personne. Une jeune femme à la peau café au lait, les yeux noires et un sourire tendre. Ses cheveux frisés formaient comme une crinière autour de sa tête. Elle lui passa la main sur la joue gentiment, mais il ne la regardait pas. Son cou se tordait pour voir l'homme avec l'immense stature, qui était le seul à ne pas le regarder. Il avait les sourcils froncés, le regard fixé sur un point devant lui.

Soudain, une crampe à l'estomac sortit Harry de sa contemplation. Il geignit en crispant ses mains sur son ventre. L'homme se leva.

« - Je vais chasser. », dit-il, Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, Harry sentit un drôle de froid lui arriver, « Donnez-lui quelque chose en attendant. »

Et il disparu. Harry, les yeux fermés, gémit de plus belle. La main sur sa joue descendit se saisirent des siennes. Puis il se sentit redressé en position assise contre le corps de la jeune femme, mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Il était si faible. Et il avait si mal.

« - Calme-toi. Tu n'as rien mangé en trois jours, c'est normal que tu ais faim. »

La voix était douce, et ses mains lui procuraient des caresses réconfortantes. Il sentit qu'elle approchait quelque chose de sa bouche qu'il ouvrit docilement. La nourriture était molle, froide et un peu gluante, mais il l'accueillit avec tout le bonheur du monde. C'était bon, juste ce don il avait besoin. Aussitôt, son ventre semblait hurler moins fort. Elle lui fit avaler plusieurs morceaux en lui soutenant la tête et en lui prodiguant des encouragements.

Quand il ne pu plus rien avaler, et qu'il sentit le sommeil l'emporter, il réalisa que ce qu'il avait mangé était de la viande crue.

* * *

La seconde fois où il se réveilla, il était seul. Du moins c'est ce qu'il cru quand il détailla pour la première fois le décors. La pièce où il se trouvait devait dans un passé lointain avoir fait partie d'une jolie résidence aujourd'hui abandonnée. Les plafonds étaient hauts, et ornés de moulures brisées par endroits, les lourds rideaux aux fenêtre étaient couverts de poussière et parfois déchirés. La pièce étaient presque nue, si ce n'est un fauteuil défoncé, une vieille table dans un coin et quelques objet brisé ça et là. La lumière du jour était faible, sans doute était-on en fin d'après midi.

Il se redressa dans les draps qui l'enveloppait comme la veille, et remarqua alors le jeune garçon assis dans un coin, qui le regardait, espiègle. Il se leva comme un chat et s'approcha.

« - Enfin réveillé! », s'exclama-t-il, « Elya sera ravie. »Il se pencha vert lui, plantant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens, puis lui tendant une main aux doigts trop fins. « Cal. », se présenta-t-il.

« -Ha-Harry. », bredouilla se dernier en serrant la main. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il était nu. Il rougit. Cal suivit son regard. Il lui lança son pantalon de la veille qu'il enfila prestement.

« - Tu étais instable, on ne pouvait pas te laisser tes vêtements, tu allais les déchirer à chaque fois. »

L'enfant ne comprit pas. Mais Cal ne lui laissa pas le temps d'objecter.

« - Elya s'est bien occupée de toi. En fait, c'est la seule que Fenrir laissait approcher! », dit-il avec un rire, « Il s'est même chargé de ton transport sans te poser une seule fois. »

« - Ou sommes-nous? », demanda Harry, redoutant déjà la réponse.

« -Quelque part à la frontière du Pays de Galle, m'en demande pas plus, je suis nul en géographie. »

Harry était mortifié. Lui aussi ne connaissait que très peu la géographie, mais ce dont il se doutait, c'était que le pays de Galle, c'était _vraiment_ loin de Little Winning. Il serra les pans de tissus autour de ses épaules, comme pour se réchauffer.

« - Je veux rentrer à la maison. », répéta-t-il. L'adolescent eut une moue compatissante.

« - C'est pas possible, ça, Harry. », s'excusa-t-il, « Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi... »

« -Pourquoi je peux pas rentrer chez moi? », interrompit le garçon, hystérique. Cal le saisi par les épaules pour le calmer, soupirant.

« - Pourquoi c'est à moi de t'expliquer ça... Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi parce que.. et bien, parce que tu es différent. Tu as changé. »

« -J'ai pas changé du tout! », vociféra-t-il. Il avait toujours ses deux bras, ses deux jambes, tout était en place et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

« - Tu as été mordu par un loup-garou. »

Cette fois, c'était la rouquine, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, dans une vision effrayante : elle ne portait qu'une robe simple avec une entaille de chaque côté de la longueurs de ses grandes jambes pâles et athlétiques, pour faciliter les mouvements. La robe était d'un tissu quelconque, d'un beige crasseux et couvert de taches rouges; celle de l'animal – une biche – éventré qu'elle jeta sur la table.

« - Bravo, Margaret, quel tact. », fit Cal, ironique. Harry était figé, son regard passant de la femme à la carcasse, puis à l'homme derrière elle qui comme Cal ne s'étonna pas du spectacle.

« - Ca ne sert à rien de prendre des gants, gamin. Il devra vivre avec, alors autant qu'il le comprenne tout de suite. »

Elle essuya ses mains sur sa robe et s'approcha.

« - Tu es ici avec nous parce que notre Alpha, Fenrir, en a décidé ainsi. Nous t'expliquerons le fonctionnement d'une meute de loups-garou plus tard, mais en attendant sache qu'elle a pour principe de protéger ses membres. Fenrir t'as mordu, tu fais partie des nôtres. En cela, tu ne dois pas nous craindre. »

« - Vous mentez. », s'obstina le petit garçon, buté, « Les... les... (ce genre de mots avait toujours été interdit, comme celui de magie, de surnaturel, d'extraterrestres).. Ça n'existe pas! »

Margaret s'assit à ses côtés, et il se tendit. Mais elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire un peu moqueur, avant de poser ses doigts sur son épaule gauche. « Alors comment expliques-tu cela? »

Il remarqua pour la première fois l'étrange cicatrice en forme de deux croissants de lune irréguliers. Mais le pire de tout était qu'elle était... argentée, brillante, pas naturelle du tout. Il eut un hoquet. Margaret reprit :

« - Cela s'atténue avec le temps. », elle découvrit d'un geste son mollet ou la même cicatrice était plus fine, et gris foncé, terne. « Syphia s'est arrangée pour que tout se passe bien. Elle t'a massée pour que le venin circule plus facilement, pendant que Fenrir la regardait comme si il allait la dévorer. Mais ça a bien fonctionné. Tu as l'air en forme. Et pourtant tu es jeune. »

Mais il n'était pas en forme. Sa tête tournait. Il... non, c'était impossible. Il avait froid, il voulait... il voulait que l'homme revienne. Ce Fenrir... qu'il lui explique, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il lui avait fait, pourquoi...

« - Où est-ce qu'il est? », s'entendit-il demander.

« - Fenrir? », dit Cal, « Il est rentré, mais tu dormais toujours. Il est reparti il y a quelques heures. Il essaye de faire comme si il ne s'inquiétait pas pour toi, mais on sait bien qu'il est... »

« - Cal. Ce n'est pas à toi de lui dire ça. », interrompit le blond, qui n'avait pas bougé. Le plus jeune se tu. Au moment où l'enfant allait demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, celle qu'il devinait être Elya, par élimination, entra dans la pièce comme une furie et se jeta presque sur lui. Elle lui saisit le visage entre ses mains pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

« - Oh! Tu es réveillé! » Elle criait presque, puis se reprit, « Je me suis vraiment fais du soucis. Au début, quand Fenrir nous a demandé de te ramener, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu serais... Enfin, je veux dire, j'étais plutôt contente qu'il décide de te garder. Ça aurait vraiment été du gâchis que l'on te tue. »

Se rendait-elle compte que ses paroles était effrayantes? Et ce qui le dérouta aussi fut son étonnante franchise, comme l'avait été celle de Margaret et Cal. Ses pensées durent se lire sur son visage car ce dernier intervint.

« - C'est toujours comme ça, dans une meute. On ne peut pas vraiment se mentir. »

« - Il arrive. », dit le blond et Harry, comprenant immédiatement, sentit son cœur se tordre.

Fenrir Greyback resta un moment à l'entrée de la pièce, sa haute stature rendant le cadre de la porte minuscule derrière lui. Il les regarda un à un, et son visage n'exprimait qu'une intense réflexion. Si les membres de la meutes n'avait pas été... membres de sa meute, il aurait sans douté été effrayés. Harry le fut.

Effrayé, tétanisé et soulagé. Le maelström d'émotions qui le submergeait menaçait de le faire étouffer. Après un moment de silence, Elya se releva après lui avoir brièvement serré le bras, puis tira Cal par le bras, l'intimant à le suivre d'un murmure. Déjà les deux autres avaient quitté la pièce. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

Il était seul, dé ne pu s'empêcher, malgré sa peur, de lever le regard vers son aîné.

Il faillit une fois de plus se perdre dans ses yeux trop verts, et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'approcha, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que l'enfant s'était relevé, et avait reculé à toute vitesse, plaqué dos au mur dans une position défensive.

« - De quoi as-tu peur? », parla-t-il pour la première fois.

Comment ce garçon, si confiant avec lui dans la forêt de Little Winning, cette enfant qui s'était laissé porté sur des centaines de kilomètres par lui et s'était blotti contre lui dans ses nuits d'inconscience pouvait aujourd'hui le regarder avec une telle terreur dans les yeux?

Il savait qu'il était effrayant. Il ne savait pas s'occuper d'un enfant. Quelle folie... pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu pour réclamer le garçon? Qu'il soit plus grand, qu'il soit prêt... Mais en imaginant tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver entre temps, il chassa cette idée. Non, maintenant, il l'aurai toujours à l'œil, il le protégerait.

Mais Fenrir n'avait aucune expérience avec les enfants, d'autant plus un enfant qui était destiné à être son compagnon. Il n'avait connu d'enfant loups que Elya, qui était plus âgé que lui de deux ans lors de sa transformation, mais il ne l'avait pas élevée. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il l'avait laissée s'occuper du garçon.

Garçon qui ne répondit pas à sa question, mais qui baissa la tête. Fenrir s'approcha, s'accroupissant devant l'enfant – ce dernier ce rendait-il compte de l'honneur que lui faisait l'Alpha? Sans doute pas, et Fenrir en était satisfait – qui continuait à observer ses pieds nus.

« -Regarde moi. » Harry tressaillit, mais n'obéit pas. Fenrir n'était pas un homme patient. « _Regarde-moi_. », répéta-t-il avec cette fois dans la voix des accents d'Alpha, auquel le jeune loup ne pu résister. Il se mordait la lèvre.

« - Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. », reprit l'adulte, essayant de se montrer doux, mais il n'en avait pas l'habitude, « Pas peur que je te fasse du mal, du moins. » Il ne lui dit pas qu'il en était incapable.

« - Ils ont dit que vous m'avez mordu. » La voix du garçon n'était qu'un mince filet, et son affirmation cachait mal ses nombreuses interrogations et inquiétudes.

« - Tu ne t'en souviens pas? », demanda l'Alpha sans relever le ton formel que le garçon employait avec tous. Peu à peu, il le sentait se détendre. Il vit aussi dans ses yeux que le garçon se souvenait. Il lui laissa digérer l'information.

« - J'ai peur. »

Normal. Fenrir comprenait tout ce qu'impliquait ce simple aveu.

« - Je t'apprendrais. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Tu t'y habitueras. »

Harry, pendant un moment, ne dit rien. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. L'angoisse ne quittait pas ses yeux. Il était projeté dans un univers inconnu sans pouvoir revenir en arrière. Et il n'avait rien demandé. Fenrir fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Ses mains étaient contre le mur, de part et d'autre du corps d'Harry, à la fois rempart et prison. Quand celui-ci parla à nouveau, ce fut en chuchotant, comme s'il savait inconsciemment que la réponse à sa question ne les concernait que tout deux, et ce même si la pièce était vide.

« - Mais, pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? »

L'Alpha tourna la tête pour regarder le feu qui mourrait lentement. Il aurait du prévoir cette question. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y répondre. Il n'y était pas tenu, d'ailleurs. C'était lui l'Alpha. Mais quelque chose de nouveau en lui le poussa à la franchise.

« - Je te voulais dans ma meute plus que quiconque car tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu ne dois pas le comprendre, tu es bien trop jeune. » Il soupira, il allait certainement effrayer l'enfant, mais tant pis. « Tu es fait pour vivre auprès de moi. Tu es fait pour moi. »

Il n'ajouta pas « et je suis fait pour toi. », ce n'était pas son genre. Une main aux doigts mous et chauds saisi sa joue. Il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à se soustraire à la poigne légère, mais il laissa l'enfant tourner son visage vers lui. Harry le scruta en silence, passant ses mains sur son visage sans le quitter des yeux, soulevant les mèches grises de son front, son regard voyageant sur ses pommettes, son nez cassé, son large front, puis finissant par se planter dans le sien.

« - Je comprends. »

Oh, il était toujours effrayé. Et sans doute ne comprenait-il pas tout ce qu'impliquait cette relation, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Mais il en acceptait l'existence.

* * *

Il ne restèrent pas longtemps dans la maison abandonnée. La meute était nomade et n'aimait pas rester au même endroit. Il avait choisi cette bâtisse pour que l'enfant y soit à l'abri pendant sa transformation. Il restèrent encore deux jours après son réveil.

« - Il s'adapte vite. », déclara Loo en regardant Cal taquiner Harry et l'enfant rire sous les chatouilles. « Il n'a plus pleuré ou demandé à rentrer. »

Greyback, avachi sur une vieille chaise branlante, exprima son désaccord d'un sifflement. Le garçon faisait des efforts, mais lui, il voyait clair dans son jeu. Derrière les sourires timides ce cachait la franche frousse que cette bande de loup et cet avenir incertain lui y avait du forcé dans chacun de ces sourires, et une politesse maladroite à toute épreuve. Il tressaillait dès que l'on haussait le ton, se tendait quand on approchait sans prévenir, dans des gestes infimes que Greyback lui-même n'aurait pas remarqué s'il ne l'observait pas si bien.

A ce moment, Harry, toujours prisonnier de Cal, tourna son regard vers lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait de temps en temps, comme pour se rassurer. Il avait assimilé les choses qu'on lui avait dites; Fenrir était l'Alpha, le chef, à qui tous devait obéissance. Et, plus que tout, Fenrir ne le blesserait pas.

Alors si Fenrir voulait le mêler à sa meute, il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas être effrayé. Le plus facile, c'était avec Elya. La jeune fille de dix-neuf ans avait été transformée onze ans plus tôt et semblait prendre à cœur que le garçon se fasse à sa condition au plus vite. Elle était douce comme une petite maman. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attention, avant. Cela apportait des bons points aux loups.

Cal était d'une honnêteté sans faille, taquin et expansif. Harry éprouvait un mélange de crainte et d'amusement en compagnie de l'adolescent toujours en forme.

Les deux autres de la meute semblaient avoir décidé de laisser le garçon se faire à l'idée sans intervenir. Margaret et Loo l'observait de loin, et si Margaret rentrait parfois quelques instants dans les jeux des plus jeunes, Loo n'avait même pas encore adressé à la parole au garçon directement. Il s'était déjà tenu près de lui, nourrissant le feu pour maintenir l'enfant dans un cocon de chaleur, inutile dans sa nouvelle condition, mais sans doute rassurant pour un garçon de six ans.

« -C'est pour dans trois jours. », fit le blond.

Une nouvelle fois, Fenrir grogna.

* * *

Le garçon tremblait. Assis par terre, il évitait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, et chipotait avec branches et des feuilles comme s'il essayait de cacher son anxiété. Fenrir se tenait à deux mètres de lui dans la petite clairière. Le jour mourrait. Les autres membres de la meute se tenaient aux alentours, assez loin d'un point de vue humain, mais formaient un cercle autour d'eux suffisamment proche. Car si les autres clans les plus proches n'avaient pas senti la transformation du garçon, il n'en serrait sans doute pas de même pour sa première pleine lune. C'était toujours la plus puissante car la moins contrôlée, et l'aura d'un enfant-loup l'était d'autant qu'elle était particulière. Ce n'était pas une pratique courante de transformer quelqu'un avant sa puberté, car peu de clans voulaient ou pouvaient se permettre l'éducation longue et difficile d'un jeune loup. Cela atterrerait sans doute les curieux. Fenrir n'avait donc pris aucun risque.

Le garçon eut une quinte de toux qu'il voulu discrête et se recroquevilla comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Une seconde plus tard, l'Alpha était au côté du garçon, atirrant son attention en posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Détends-toi, et n'essaye pas de lutter contre ces sensations. Tu verras qu'en fait, ce n'est pas désagréable. »

L'enfant leva vers lui un regard intense et perplexe. Depuis sa transformation, les lunettes étaient devenues inutiles. Cela ajouté au fait que l'animal naissait lentement en lui, ce regard était captivant. Mais Fenrir ne se laissa pas distraire. Car avant d'être captivant, il était surtout terrifié.

« - N'aie pas peur. Cela ne te fera mal que si tu ne laisse pas ton corps faire ce qu'il doit. Ne lutte pas. »

Il savait que Elya lui avait déjà expliqué cela, mais il avait senti que Harry avait besoin de le réentendre. Et d'où lui venait cette étrange patience? Commençait-il à comprendre les mécanismes enfantins, où était-ce du au lien qui les unissait? Il ne voulut pas y réfléchir, et préféra regarder l'enfant respirer profondément pour se calmer, sans grand succès.

Le temps passait. La nuit allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre. L'adulte n'avait pas remarqué qu'il chuchotait.

« - Retire ces vêtements, ce sera plus simple. »

Ces mots rendant compte de la situation imminente, Harry eut la gorge nouée et ne pensa même pas à objecter, même si ce fut les doigts tremblants qu'il détacha son pantalon. Une fois nu, il ramena ses jambes contre lui et les encercla de ses petit bras.

« - J'ai froid. »

« - Non, tu n'as pas froid. », lui répondit l'adulte, lui-même vétu de son seul jeans, mais il savait c'était la façon du garçon de dire « J'ai peur ». Il soupira. « Je serai là, à côté de toi, tout le long. Cela se passera bien. »

Oui, il resterai à ses côtés, sous forme humaine, tout le long de sa transformation. C'était le privilège des Alphas, pouvoir résister au pouvoir de la lune qui leur imposait une transformation mensuelle. Mais cela demandait beaucoup d'effort, et ils préféraient en général laisser leur côté animal prendre le dessus lors de ces nuits de pleine lune. Mais Fenrir était décidé. Il ne se transformerait avant que Harry ne soit devenu un véritable petit louveteau.

Il commençait à faire sombre, et l'Alpha sentait l'appel du loup, qu'il retint avec plus de succès que les tentatives du garçon. Garçon qui était pris de violent sursauts. Il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller. Les enfants avaient toujours du mal. Leurs premières transformations étaient généralement plus longues et plus douloureuses que celles des adolescents et a fortiori celles des adultes. Fenrir s'assit en prenant appuis sur un tronc et installa l'enfant entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse. Il le retint contre lui d'un bras autour de son buste et une main plaqué contre sa poitrine. L'autre se posa sur son front.

« - Ca va bien se passer... Laisse-toi faire... Tout va bien... », murmurait-il en une litanie apaisante. Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé Fenrir Greyback adopter une telle attitude.

Il faisait presque nuit, mais les lycans voyaient toujours très bien, même de nuit. Aussi croisa-t-il le regard que Harry lui lança par-dessus son épaule, au moment ou la nuit tomba, la pleine lune scintillant dans le ciel dégagé, alors que l'appel du loup se faisait plus insistant que jamais et que les yeux verts prenaient une teinte sauvage et que l'enfant ouvrait dans une hoquet une bouche dans laquelle les canines avaient commencé à pousser.

* * *

Il avait l'impression qu'une autre personne essayait de prendre possession de son corps. Cela le tiraillaient, et il savait que cette autre était plus fort. Et cela lui faisait peur. Cet esprit si différent, cette chose sauvage... animale... pourrait-elle prendre possession de lui, jusqu'à détruire son propre esprit?

Comment pouvait-il se laisser aller, comment pouvait-il laisser cet animal l'écraser et s'imposer? C'était trop dur. Ses sens, alors même qu'il combattait à l'intérieur de son propre corps, s'était accru plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, puisqu'il ne pensait pas qu'il puissent être plus fort depuis que son réveil dans la maison abandonnée. Les odeurs lui montaient à la tête et la chaleur des mains et du corps dur de son Alpha le distrayait et rendait son combat plus dur encore.

Celui-ci ne cessait de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes qui lui parvenait étrangement bien à travers son état semi-comateux. Se concentrant sur ses mots, son esprit se calma et, lentement, il pu voir clair.

L'esprit qu'il combattait n'était pas un autre. Non, ce n'était qu'une partie de lui-même, qui tentait désespérément de se raccrocher à lui. Elle tendait à se fondre en lui, à lui permettre d'être complet, à le soulager. Comme un être aimant l'enserrant dans une étreinte qu'il refusait.

Et que, de la même manière radicale qu'on les enfants de rejeter ce qui leur fait peur, il accepta. D'un coup. Les deux part de son esprit s'enlacèrent alors, et il fut heureux. Il ressenti une plénitude si totale dans la danse de ces deux moitiés qui s'unissaient, de la retrouvailles de ce côté sauvage et impétueux, qu'il senti sans remarquer les bras de Fenrir s'écarter pour laisser son corps se tordre, se courber et s'étirer.

Il se leva et ouvrit les yeux. Il repris le contrôle de son corps, il s'y coula sans difficulté. Il prit place dans ce petit métabolisme dont il sentit la spécificité de la moindre de ces cellules. Des pattes dont les coussinets caressaient la terre d'un façon tellement différente que les doigts humains, jusqu'à la queue qui battait l'air qui passait entre les longs poils dans une sensation nouvelle.

C'était un magnifique louveteau. Mince mais robuste, le pelage noir encre et soyeux, les yeux vert forêt moucheté de brun, et nerveux. Fenrir le regarda un moment fureter à droite à gauche, enfuissant son museau dans les hautes herbes, fougères, champignons, sa queue bougeant avec frénésie. Ses nouvelles sensations semblaient le mettre en joie. Fenrir avait été étonné lorsque l'enfant, qui, avec beaucoup de puissance pour un garçon de cet âge, avait combattu le loup avant de tout d'un coup le laisser prendre place. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Après un dernier regard humain sur la petite forme fuineuse, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Fenrir pour se dévêtir et la suivante, un grand loup gris foulait des pattes le sol de la clairière. Il profita de ses sens surdéveloppé pour vérifier qu'aucun autre clan ne se trouvait dans les environs. Mais il ne sentit que la présence de sa meute. Elya avait entrainé Cal en chasse, ce qui convenait parfaitement à l'adolescent, alors que Margaret et Loo se contentait de ronde calme dans le périmètre. Les membres d'une meute pouvaient communiquer et sentir plus fort la présence des uns des autres que celles des autres. Mais seul l'Alpha pouvait presque pénétrer dans l'esprit de ses lycans. Il pouvait presque lire dans leur pensée, s'il le voulait. Mais il n'allait pas si loin. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Tout à ces réflexions, il sursauta presque lorsque le louveteau, dans un geste taquin, lui avait sauté dessus. L'attaque du chiot était joueuse, et il pouvait aisément sentir sa joie et sa curiosité. Les sentiments de son...compagnon lui étaient facilement déchiffrables en temps normal, mais la il semblaient vouloir lui sauter dessus autant que la petite créature.

Son petit museau s'enfouissait dans son pelage alors qu'il s'était couché et ne répondait pas aux attaque taquines. Harry resplendissait. Aux bout de quelques minutes, Fenrir répondit d'une tape amicale. Puis Harry se lassa de son jeu et décida de commencer à explorer. Il fonça entre les arbres avec dynamisme et Fenir, inquiet de cette fougue, le poursuivit. Le garçon agissait avec désinvolture. Il fallait qu'il veille sur lui.

Harry sauta sur Cal, manquant de le désarçonner. L'adolescent, souple loup à la fourrure brun chaud, répondit aux attaques en jouant, et Fenrir se tint de côté pour les observer, intimant Cal à la prudence. Le louveteau était minuscule... Il furent bientôt rejoint par Loo, entre gris et fauve, et Margaret, dont la rousseur se marquait par les reflets de son pelage, qui arrivèrent de côtés opposés. Les trois plus vieux regardèrent le combat avec des regards respectivement attendri pour la femelle, inquiet pour l'Alpha et indifférent pour le dernier.

_« Il est magnifique. »_

C'était Elya. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé, c'était plutôt une pensée, une sensation qu'elle faisait partager. Leur moyen de communication. Fenrir sentit ensuite l'approbation de Margaret, alors que la louve, dont le pelage était presque aussi sombre que celui du louveteau, presque invisible dans la nuit, apparaissait entre les arbres. Entre ses crocs, un lièvre tressautait encore, avant de se figer, cadavre ensanglanté comme une marionnette désarticulée.

_« Hé, petit! »_

Le garçon n'était pas encore assez aguerri pour comprendre le message, mais il se tourna à l'appel puissant de la métisse. D'un mouvement de tête, elle lui lança la bête morte, qu'il attrapa au vol et se mit à jouer avec comme un chat avec une souris. Il était si joyeux que les loups avaient l'impression d'entendre ses éclats de rire.

Ils veillèrent sur lui jusqu'au petit matin, non sans s'étonner de la facilité avec laquelle l'enfant s'était adapter. Mieux, jouissait de la situation. Il s'était totalement fondu dans le lien à son loup. Tellement que, le matin venu, il tenta désespérément de garder ce lien aussi fort. Les autres, redevenus humains, avant même de prendre la peine de se rhabiller, l'avait observé avec peine tandis qu'il essayait vainement de retenir le loup. Une fois redevenu humain, épuisé, il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, on lui avait remis son pantalon, ét il était allongé au sol, la tête appuyé sur les cuisses de Elya qui lui caressait les cheveux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« - Il est parti. », murmura-t-il en se redressant à demi.

Ses aînés se tournèrent vers lui et Elya eut un sifflement apaisant.

« - Il est parti! », cria-t-il. Et éclata en sanglot.

Il se sentait si... seul! Cette part de lui avec qui il avait communié l'avait fui... Il l'avait sentit le quitter et n'avait pas réussi à la retenir... Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché comme un membre de sa famille. Son propre corps lui semblant trop grand pour lui.

Cal était mal à l'aise, incertain face à la détresse du garçon, assis en tailleur à quelques mètres de là et se rongeant les ongles. Margaret et Loo se regardèrent, tristes et compréhensifs. Fenrir combattait son envie de s'approcher pour consoler l'enfant. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Elya... Elya lui prit les poignets pour écarter les mains qui cachaient son visage strié de larmes et dit avec une infinie patience :

« - Il n'est pas parti, Harry. C'est une partie de toi, il ne peut pas te quitter. Tu ne le sens plus mais il est là... Nous t'apprendrons à te rendre compte de sa présence, à l'apprivoiser, t'apprivoiser toi-même. »

Il avait du mal à le croire. Il était toujours là? Il fouilla en lui-même, mais ne sentit que cette horrible solitude. Il ne cessa de pleurer.

« - Je veux qu'il revienne! », dit-il, loin de tout bon sens.

Une silhouette pris place à ses côtés. Fenrir ne dit rien, se tint simplement assis en le dardant de son regard doré. Alors Harry, instinctif comme tout le enfant, fit la seule chose qui semblait pouvoir le soulager. Il hurla son nom dans un sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras. Fenrir ne le repoussa pas.

_A suivre..._

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Donnez-moi votre avis!

Et si quelqu'un veut être le ou la beta de cette histoire, n'hésitez-pas à prendre contact avec moi!

A la prochaine (sans doute la semaine prochaine)!


	2. Eduquer

Bonjour à tous !

**26 reviews** ! Je suis aux anges, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès, merci! Je vous demande d'excuser le temps de parution de ce nouveau chapitre, qui est dû en majeur partie à des problèmes d'ordinateur... On a cru pouvoir l'avoir sauvé l'espace de quelques jours, mais finalement c'était peine perdue ! PC foutu et finalement remplacé!

Mon troisième chapitre est donc perdu, je dois le ré-écrire entièrement. Je ne sais donc pas quand je pourrai le poster, même si je vais y travailler le plus vite possible!

Ce chapitre que vous allez pouvoir lire à échapper au sort de son petit frère, puisque je l'avais déjà envoyé à **Fanny-kun**, qui a gentiment accepté d'être ma beta. A ce propos, **elle a déjà fait un travail formidable** et il me faut la remercier comme il se doit ! Je pense vraiment qu'elle a énormément élevé la qualité de ce chapitre, et ce avec beaucoup de patience et de gentillesse. Merci à elle.

Je tiens aussi à remercier les revieweurs anonymes, qui je citerai simplement (on ne peut plus faire de RARs dans les chapitres, n'est-ce pas?) : **kart**, **adenoide**, **Dame de Pique**, **Opale**, **K** et **Asmodya**.

Pour répondre aux questions les plus fréquentes, je n'ai pas de plan précis pour cette fic, mais j'ai le squelette général de l'intrigue en tête, je sais où je vais. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic HP/FG (en français), en effet, ce qui est dommage. D'autant que ce pairing permet toutes les fantaisies !

J'espère que mon « monde des lycans » (sur lequel vous apprendrez beaucoup dans le chapitre 3) vous plaira, en tout cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à en imaginer les rouages...

Je vais arrêter là les parlottes, et vous laisser découvrir la suite !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent bien entendu à Mme Rowling, et je ne me fais malheureusement pas un sous avec cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Eduquer.**

« - Et qu'est-ce qui se passe, si quelqu'un n'accepte pas son loup? »

La voix d'Harry était curieuse, mais plus apeurée. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il voyageait avec la meute. Elya s'était fait un devoir de tout lui apprendre sur la condition de lycanthrope. Elle, avec l'aide et les conseils sporadiques des autres membres de la meute, avait expliqué comment laisser le loup s'éveiller en lui, comment laisser ses sens se développer pleinement. L'enfant s'était montré un élève attentif, depuis sa première transformation. Apprenant à se comprendre lui-même, il permettait lentement à son corps de découvrir toutes ses potentialités. Si bien qu'il commençait à ressentir une différence moins importante entre les nuits de pleine lune et le reste du temps, ce qui était un soulagement. Évidemment, il était encore loin du parfait lycanthrope, mais ils savaient tous que les enfants avaient un rythme différent.

Les loups-garous accomplis parvenaient à se transformer en loup à volonté. Mais cela ne se faisait pas en claquant des doigts. Cal maîtrisait à peine la transformation depuis moins d'un an, alors qu'il avait été mordu trois années auparavant. Crâneur, il ne se privait pas d'en faire la démonstration au petit garçon émerveillé. Les autres utilisaient ce don avec sagesse et modération. Fenrir, bien sûr, était celui qui y parvenait avec le plus de facilité. Mais ils évitèrent de l'apprendre au garçon. Il était encore bien trop tôt... Oh, il ne doutait pas qu'Harry parviendrait à se transformer... Mais sachant qu'il était un enfant, et surtout comment il avait réagit à sa première pleine lune... On s'abstenait de transformer les enfants en dehors des pleines lunes. Car ils pourraient facilement faire le choix de ne pas redevenir humain. Il fallait donc freiner ses ardeurs.

En revanche, le lien avec la meute s'était fait bien plus vite que pour les autres. Le garçon, pas encore habitué à sentir les infimes liens qui se tissaient comme une toile d'araignée entre les membres d'un clan, ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué. Mais une chose était certaine : plus les jours passaient, plus son appartenance au clan devenait indiscutable. Était-ce là un trait particulier à tous les enfants ou à celui-ci, de se lier si facilement? Ils n'auraient pu le dire, pas même Elya.

La jeune fille n'avait donc pas failli à sa tâche jusque là. Mais elle ne sut pas répondre à la question bien légitime du petit garçon. Ou plutôt, elle ne sut comment répondre. Assis en face d'elle, l'aidant à trier des plantes dont elle faisait un onguent pour une foulure que Cal s'était faite un peu plus tôt, Harry pencha sa tête de côté d'un air interrogateur. Elle croisa le regard de Cal qui leva les bras en l'air, signe d'impuissance, puis vers Margaret et Loo qui semblaient vouloir éviter d'être impliqués dans la conversation. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompue part la voix grave et profonde qui venait de derrière elle. C'était la première intervention de l'Alpha dans l'apprentissage de l'enfant.

« - Ces personnes ne sont jamais complètes. Ils restent à un stade totalement humain, de constitution fragile, et vieillissent prématurément, pour la plupart. », dit-il d'une voix neutre, et Harry leva des yeux ronds vers lui. Jamais un autre n'aurait osé le regarder de façon aussi franche. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit garçon.

« - Cette partie d'eux leur manque mais ils la craignent tellement qu'ils ne le réalisent pas. Ils la méprisent. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressenti, après la première pleine lune? Ils sont bloqués à ce stade là. »

Tout le long de son discours, l'enfant avait ouvert la bouche de surprise et de stupeur. Il fut tant abasourdi qu'il lui fallut un instant pour digérer l'information. Et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la peur réapparut dans son regard. Comme la première fois? Pour toujours? C'était impossible... C'était trop...

« - C'est horrible! »

Il se leva et courut se réfugier contre le corps de l'adulte, une habitude qu'il ne pouvait contrôler dans ces moments de détresse. Le visage enfoui contre le ventre chaud, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Cette solitude, pour toujours? C'était absolument terrifiant!

Une main se posa sur son crâne, et Fenrir reprit, se voulant rassurant :

« - C'est leur choix de vivre ainsi. Certains ignorent juste ce qu'ils refusent. »

Harry leva la tête pour croiser son regard doré incliné vers lui. Il y avait à la fois détermination et supplication dans les yeux émeraude. Quand il parla, sa phrase sonna à la fois comme un ordre et une prière.

« - Tu ne me laisseras pas devenir ainsi, n'est-ce pas? »

La main glissa jusqu'à sa joue, geste d'affection qu'il s'autorisait rarement.

« - Jamais. »

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

La meute voyageait sans itinéraire précis, au gré de ses besoins. Quand ils trouvaient un endroit convenable, ils pouvaient y rester parfois jusqu'à une semaine. Ils se nourrissaient de produits de leur chasse qu'ils cuisaient au feu de bois, et de cueillette, se lavant dans les sources et cours d'eau - ils craignaient bien moins le froid que les simples humains. Parfois, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient près de village, Loo, le plus expert en la matière se faufilait dans une maison endormie pour y subtiliser tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour que certains d'entre eux fassent une virée en ville, ramener des objets ou de la nourriture. Cal se fit un devoir de toujours ramener à Harry de la tarte aux noix de pécan quand il découvrit que le garçon adorait cela. Mais Fenrir refusa de laisser l'enfant y aller. La disparition du Survivant avait fait grand bruit, et ils se doutaient que nombres de loups-garous savaient déjà qui était l'enfant qui avait rejoint son clan. Même s'il n'avait vu de traces de ses congénères qu'au delà d'un périmètre respectable, il ne prenait aucun risque.

Une certaine routine s'était installée.

Il n'était pas rare de voir Loo et Margaret s'éclipser par moment, surtout quand les jeux des plus jeunes se faisaient trop bruyants. Ils avaient toujours été ainsi, et revenaient la plupart du temps avec quelque chose d'utile pour le groupe. Fenrir aussi disparaissait dans de longues rondes autour de leur campement de fortune. Au cours de leurs voyages, le groupe étant ralenti par l'allure modérée de l'enfant, il pouvait passer des heures à faire de larges cercles autour d'eux sans les perdre, mais revenait toujours pile quand le garçon n'en pouvait plus de marcher et courir dans les bois et sur les routes. En moins d'une minute, au premier signe de faiblesse, l'enfant se retrouvait les bras et les jambes crochetés au buste de son alpha qui le portait sur son dos sans dire un mot.

Si Cal lançait des regards intrigués quant à l'attitude et l'inclination naturelle qu'avait Fenrir à l'encontre d'Harry, il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque. Les autres, s'ils remarquèrent quelque chose, firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils savaient mieux que lui ce qu'impliquait la relation entre compagnon chez les lycans. Ce manque de réactions fit qu'Harry lui-même ne se posa pas de questions. Il se contentait de vivre ses nouvelles sensations et son affection pour le grand loup sans y mettre un nom.

Il ignorait qu'il avait petit à petit transformé les habitudes de l'adulte. Ainsi, Harry ne s'endormait qu'avec le bras de Fenrir en guise d'oreiller, ce qui obligea l'Alpha à adopter un rythme de vie plus régulier pour s'adapter à celui d'un enfant. Il arrivait qu'Harry s'endorme contre lui alors qu'ils étaient assis autour d'un feu qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils ne craignaient pas de se faire repérer. Mais il ne pouvait pas le quitter de peur qu'il ne s'éveille et s'angoisse à cause de son absence.

L'Alpha sentait les besoins de son compagnon, et ne pouvait se résoudre à le priver de quoi que ce soit. Et cela même si c'était même si c'était de lui dont il avait besoin.

« - Tu es prêt à croire aux loups-garous, mais pas aux sorciers? », s'étonnait Cal un soir.

« - Évidemment, », répondait Harry, mordant dans une part de tarte. « On _est_ des loups-garous. » Il parlait lentement, comme à un idiot. « La magie, ça n'existe pas. »

Derrière, Margaret eu un petit rire. « Logique! », ironisa-t-elle doucement. Cal resta un moment bouche ouverte. Fenrir fronça les sourcils puis s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Elya se montra plus pédagogue.

« - Mais tu ne croyais pas aux loups-garous avant de nous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas? », demanda-t-elle alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas évoquer cet « avant ». « Cela te montre bien que tout peut arriver... Les lycanthropes sont des créatures magiques, Ry. La magie existe, et les sorciers également. »

« - Oncle Vernon dit que ce sont des fariboles. Il se serait mis très en colère s'il t'avait entendue. », répliqua l'enfant, tout bas. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait évoqué son oncle ni aucun membre de sa famille. Il y avait dans sa voix une telle tristesse que Fenrir frappa du poing le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé. Harry n'avait jamais été heureux, là-bas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu plus tôt?

Elya eut un sourire tendre et s'approcha du garçon pour lui caresser la joue de la main.

« - L'oncle Vernon est un moldu, Harry. Ca veut dire qu'il n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Il ne peut pas comprendre...Mais les loups-garous sont une preuve suffisante que la magie existe. C'est pour cela que nous ne nous montrons pas, comme les sorciers. Les moldus nous chasseraient ou chercheraient à nous utiliser. »

« - Les loups-garous sont des sorciers, alors? »

Le visage du garçon était rayonnant et ses yeux débordants de curiosité, comme s'il s'autorisait enfin à croire et s'émerveiller.

« - Pas toujours. » C'était la voix de Margaret. « Le venin agit sur tout être humain, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier. Loo appartenait à une famille de sorciers très respectés avant de se faire mordre. Je suis native Loups, comme Fenrir, mais nos deux familles possèdent aussi le don magique, même si aucun de nous trois ne pratique véritablement la sorcellerie. Cal, lui, était un adolescent ingénieux mais sans pouvoir quand on l'a rencontré. Aujourd'hui, même si la magie est en lui par sa condition, il ne pourra jamais en faire usage. »

Le garçon accepta cette explication. Au fond, lui aussi était un peu comme Cal. Il se tourna vers Ely, qui regardait ailleurs.

« - Toi, tu es une sorcière? »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

« - A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. », elle soupira, puis reprit, « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me souvenais de rien avant ma transformation, j'avais environ huit ans. Ma première meute... », elle hésita, « n'a jamais cherché à savoir si j'étais sorcière. Ni qui j'étais avant qu'ils ne me trouvent. Il y a des chances que je ne sois qu'une orpheline moldue que personne n'a réclamé. »

Sa voix se brisa. Puis elle secoua la tête, mais le sourire qu'elle afficha ensuite avait quelque chose de factice. Harry s'en voulut, et ajouta, avec toute l'innocence, parfois maladroite des enfants :

« - Vous êtes venu me chercher, mais je ne suis qu'un moldu que personne ne réclame... »

Ayant prononcé ces mots, il sentit monter une boule dans sa gorge. Un instant plus tard, il sentit Fenrir s'accroupir derrière lui et sa main passer dans ses cheveux. Il se cala contre cette main alors que Cal éclatait de rire.

« - Harry Potter, pas un sorcier ?! », s'exclama-t-il, « Bien sûr que tu es un sorcier, Harry! »

La main qui était dans ses cheveux se tendit. Harry tourna le regard vers l'adolescent, les yeux ronds.

« - Comment tu peux le savoir? », dit-il alors que son corps se fondait naturellement et de manière inconsciente contre celui de l'Alpha. Il avait attrapé le bras gauche de Fenrir, qu'il avait passé par-dessus son épaule et qu'il serrait contre lui de ses deux mains. Il ne vit pas le regard noir de Fenrir, mais seulement Cal qui cessa de rire et ne sut que répondre. Il regarda Fenrir, puis baissa les yeux.

Fenrir retira sa main des cheveux noirs pour se pincer l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés. Quand il les réouvrit, Harry avait lancé son visage en arrière, contre son épaule, et le fixait de ses yeux immenses. Que lui répondre?

« - Ton nom. Les Potter sont une vieille famille sorcière très connue. »

Aucun membre de la meute n'intervint, même s'ils se jetaient des regards entendus. Harry était bien plus connu à lui seul que tous les Potter réunis. L'enfant avait cessé de respirer à la réponse de Fenrir. Il inspira profondément.

« - Fam... ma famille? », dit-il d'un souffle.

Visiblement, Fenrir voulait clôturer le sujet. « Ton père en était le dernier héritier. »

L'expression avide d'Harry se fana. Il blottit son visage dans le cou de l'adulte, et Fenrir comprit en les sentant contre sa peau que ce fut pour cacher ses larmes. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa famille, et ces bribes d'informations lui avaient retourné l'estomac. Il se blottit contre le corps chaud, puis murmura, comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

« - Ma famille, c'est toi. »

Dans un geste convulsif, Fenrir serra d'autant plus l'enfant contre lui. Il entendit Elya renifler, puis demander, sur un ton qui se voulait plaisantin:

« - Et nous, alors? »

Harry se libéra de l'étreinte de Fenrir pour se jeter dans les bras de la métisse avec un début de sourire.

« - Vous aussi, évidemment! »

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Il faisait doux en cette fin de mois de septembre. C'était la première fois, depuis la venue d'Harry, que Fenrir les menait dans une forêt magique. Ces territoires n'étaient pas visibles aux moldus, si bien que Cal, s'il n'avait pas été mordu par un loup-garou, n'aurait jamais pu y pénétrer. Il avait décidé de s'installer dans la fameuse forêt pour différente raisons. La première était la commodité : les forêts enchantées étaient bien plus riches que celles traditionnelles. Ensuite, ils avaient laissé une série de vols sur leur chemin. Elya avait tenu à ce qu'ils se procurent des manuels de lecture et de mathématique pour Harry. De nature curieuse, celui-ci se satisfaisait de cette école particulière. Puis, l'enfant se montrait curieux à propos du monde magique. Et totalement ignorant, découvrir le monde naturel magique semblait tout à propos.

De prime abord, elle n'était pas bien différente des autres, mais alors qu'il la pénétrait, Fenrir eut un sourire en sentant la forme endormie sur son dos se redresser.

« - Où on est? », fit la petite voix du garçon, éveillé par l'aura du lieu.

« - Rendors-toi. », éluda-t-il.

L'enfant obéit.

L'endroit où ils s'installèrent était calme. Harry ne cessait de fureter depuis qu'ils avaient établi leur campement. Il faudrait le mettre en garde contre certaines plantes toxiques ou créatures dangereuses. Bien que ces dernières laissaient en général un périmètre assez large aux loups-garous... Alors que Loo posait le sac à dos contenant la plupart de leurs affaires, Fenrir s'adressa à la meute.

« - Personne ne quitte cette zone sans m'avertir. Margaret et Loo chasseront avec moi. Cal reste ici et surveille le louveteau avec Elya. Vous vous occuperez de la maintenance du camp. »

Cal grimaça d'être privé de chasse, mais ne dit rien. L'Alpha imposait ses règles à chaque halte, mais elles étaient souvent semblables. Il n'avait pas besoin d'user de son pouvoir d'Alpha pour se faire obéir. Il énonçait des règles simples, et donnait à chacun sa part de responsabilité. Il y eut une autre différence avec les fois précédentes : en général, il donnait à Harry la charge de quelque chose, même minime, pour l'impliquer dans la vie du camp et ne pas en faire un enfant gâté incapable de se débrouiller.

Pire encore, il se tourna vers lui pour lui donner des règles personnelles :

« - Tu ne quittes jamais cette clairière sans moi. Tu ne touches ni ne manges rien qu'Elya ou un autre n'ait inspecté. Tu ne chasses pas, même ici, même pas de petites bêtes. C'est clair? »

L'enfant était étonné et chagriné de tant de contraintes, mais acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas se douter de l'inquiétude de l'adulte pour lui dans ce milieu qui lui semblait si accueillant. Mais Fenrir avait raison de se méfier.

Un peu plus tard, la meute découvrit une rivière qui traversait la forêt. L'Alpha laissa Harry et Cal y patauger en s'éclaboussant, les couvant du regard. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. L'eau était claire et limpide jusqu'à environ une quinzaine de mètres plus loin où, après une série de rochers, le courant était plus fort ainsi que la profondeur.

« - Par ici. », ordonna-t-il entre ses dents, alors qu'Harry reculait de plus en plus vers les rochers, fuyant les assauts de Cal. Le cadet s'arrêta puis tendis la main vers Fenrir, pourtant à plus de quatre mètres de lui.

« - Viens! », demanda-t-il, enjoué, « Elle est bonne! »

Fenrir grimaça.

« - Revenez ici. » Son ton ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment envers cet endroit. « On y va. »

Cal haussa les épaules et revint lentement sur la berge. Harry, toujours de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, protesta :

« -Oh, non, Fenrir! S'il te plaît, j'aime bien cet endroit. »

Le sourire béat du garçon ne l'attendrit pas. Il ne fit que le conforter dans son idée. « Sors de là tout de suite, ou je m'en occupe et tu le sentiras passer. » La menace plana un moment, puis, le garçon grimaça et revint, boudeur. Les jambes alourdies par son pantalon gorgé d'eau, il ajouta, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient : « On pourrait faire le campement ici, au bord de l'eau. »

« - On campe dans la clairière, et je ne veux entendre aucune protestation »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur, mais ne dit rien. Les jours suivants, il proposa plusieurs fois de s'y rendre, mais Fenrir objecta à chaque fois. Quand Loo fit griller du poisson qu'il avait péché dans la rivière, Harry en eut la gorge nouée. Pourquoi avait-il le droit d'y aller et lui non? C'était injuste. Pourquoi Fenrir faisait-il cela? Il savait qu'Harry en avait très envie. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette rivière l'attirait. Mais l'Alpha restait insensible à ses suppliques, si bien qu'Harry finit par penser que Fenrir le faisait exprès pour le contrarier. De plus, il commençait vraiment à se sentir _sale_, et ce n'était pas les provisions d'eau que ses aînés rapportaient qui le débarbouillerait efficacement.

Plus les jours passaient, plus son désir de se rendre à la rivière grandissait. Souvent, alors qu'il était avec Cal et Elya, il s'imaginait leur fausser compagnie et rejoindre le cours d'eau. Mais Elya le surveillait de près, comme si elle devinait ses intentions. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de le distraire, mais il ne semblait plus s'intéresser à l'apprentissage des types de plantes et de leurs utilisations, ou comment découper et cuire un lapin. Quand Fenrir revenait, il ne quittait pas le garçon du regard, avec une intensité et une méfiance telle que pour la toute première fois, Harry était mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se blottir contre lui au moment de dormir. Mais, la troisième nuit, Harry se réveilla. Les braises du feu mouraient lentement. En face, de l'autre côté, Margaret dormait paisiblement, comme tous les autres. Il avait la tête posée contre le bras gauche de Fenrir, et le droit l'enlaçait de manière protectrice.

La nuit était noire profonde mais ses yeux s'y habituait vite, maintenant. La rivière n'était pas bien loin. S'il tendait l'oreille, en cette nuit silencieuse, il pouvait entendre son petit clapotis. Seulement une cinquantaine de mètres. Il pourrait être revenu avant même que les braises ne se soient complètement consumées...Doucement, il posa les doigts sur le bras qui le couvrait. Puis se figea. Fenrir lui avait interdit d'y aller, et même de quitter le camp seul.

« - Il n'en saura rien, fit une petite voix dans son esprit, tu seras revenu avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il est trop méfiant. Ce n'est qu'une rivière, et elle n'est même pas profonde. Non, il n'y a pas de danger. Fenrir est trop protecteur... »

Déjà Harry avait soulevé le bras, et se dégagea de l'étreinte avec précaution. S'il se réveillait maintenant, Harry n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'il devait se soulager la vessie. Mais l'homme ne bougea pas, si ce n'est qu'il poussa un soupir qui flanqua la frousse à Harry lorsqu'il reposa son bras. Puis, Fenrir bougea un peu, se remettant dans une position confortable, ses cheveux argentés balayant le sol. Le garçon resta immobile _)_ dix secondes, puis s'échappa avec allégresse de la clairière. Il se guida au son du clapotis de l'eau, mais même sans lui, ses pieds semblaient tirés dans la bonne direction. Quand il vit le cours d'eau entre les arbres, son cœur bondit et il accéléra pour se jeter à genoux dans l'eau avec un soupir d'aise.

Alors qu'il plongeait les mains dans l'eau et qu'il savourait les courants et les algues légères, il connu un soulagement sans fin.

« - Harry... »

Harry sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Mais la petite voix, douce, semblait résonner de partout. Elle ressemblait à la voix d'un enfant, avec de l'écho.

« - Qui est là? Où êtes-vous? », lança-t-il à la nuit.

Mais il n'avait pas peur, et ne s'étonna pas que la voix connaisse son nom. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était parfaitement apaisé, ici.

« - Je suis là, » continua la voix, « Je suis coincé. Viens m'aider, s'il te plaît... »

« - Où? », demanda à nouveau Harry, à présent éveillé et alerte. La voix était suppliante.

« - Ici, près des rochers... Vite, Harry, je vais me noyer... S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas bouger... j'ai froid... »

Harry avançait à pas lents, à cause de l'eau qui lui arrivait aux cuisses, mais il se pressait.

« -Oui, par ici... vite, Harry, j'ai froid, j'ai si froid... viens vite... »

Il grimpait maintenant sur les rochers, et regardait l'étendue noire derrière la ligne de pierres qui obstruait presque tout le passage.

« -Où es-tu? », demanda Harry en s'agenouillant au bord de l'eau.

« - Tout près, Harry. S'il te plaît, viens m'aider... »

Harry voulait tellement lui venir en aide! Il se pencha pour sonder l'espace, mais même sa vision de lycanthrope ne l'aidait pas à repérer l'autre. Il se baissa, s'appuyant sur le rebord du rocher, et le bout de ses doigts entra dans l'eau.

Soudain, d'autres doigts, longs et visqueux, s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, et il bascula en avant.

Ce fut comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Brusquement, il se demanda en quoi la rivière l'avait tant attiré. Brusquement, il se dit qu'il avait été bien fou de suivre cette voix. Mais il était trop tard. Il n'avait plus pied, et même si ce n'était pas très profond, les bras minces mais puissants l'empêchait de remonter à la surface. Paniqué, il voulait crier et expulsa l'air de ses poumons;l'eau rentrait par ses narines. Il étouffait. Il était seul contre cette bête. Il allait mourir.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, alors qu'il était à la limite de l'inconscience, une silhouette plus imposante le libéra de l'étreinte de la créature. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il se laissa tirer par son sauveur. Ils rejoignirent la berge, mais il ne fut lâché au sol que plusieurs mètres loin de l'eau. A terre, son sauveur l'assit et lui frappa dans le dos. Il toussa et recracha de l'eau pendant un moment, à moitié assommé. Puis, il se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux ambrés de Fenrir, dont les cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage fermé.

« - Fen.. », commença-t-il avant de cesser tout mouvement, avisant du regard noir de son aîné.

« - Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger du camp. »

Le ton était intransigeant. Harry ne put répondre, il baissa la tête. L'aura de colère de l'Alpha l'entourait, et le loup en lui se serait bien aplati devant l'adulte. Il resta assis, le menton dans la poitrine, honteux. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas la gifle arriver.

« - _Regarde-moi. _» Fenrir, s'il n'avait pas mis toute sa force dans son coup, avait mis toute sa puissance d'Alpha dans cet ordre. Avant même d'avoir compris, Harry avait levé le menton et les yeux vers Fenrir, la main contre sa joue brûlante.

Ils s'observèrent pendant près d'une minute, mais Fenrir ne sembla pas décolérer.

« - Tu es blessé? », demanda-t-il sèchement, sans la moindre compassion.

« - N-non. »

Fenrir se leva et se dirigea vers les arbres. Harry savait qu'il devait le suivre, mais il était bloqué sur place. Toujours assis par terre, il tremblait. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« - Je te demande pardon! », cria-t-il désespérément, « Je suis désolé! Je te demande pardon! »

Fenrir s'était arrêté, mais pas retourné.

« - _Avance._ »

Harry se leva, avec l'impression que sa poitrine s'était entièrement vidée, et passa devant Fenrir comme il le souhaitait, et marcha vers la clairière, suivi de Fenrir qui pas une fois ne le toucha ni ne lui adressa la parole.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les autres avaient rallumé le brasier. Elya se leva, le visage inquiet, puis voulut se précipiter sur Harry, mais ravisa son geste en voyant le regard de Fenrir. Cal se rongeait les ongles, nerveux et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Fenrir. Margaret attisait le feu avec un bâton, impassible, et derrière elle, Loo sondait la situation d'un regard profond. Harry se planta devant le feu, trempé et honteux, tête baissée.

Fenrir, sans un regard pour l'enfant, se pencha pour extirper un drap de leur sac de voyage, avec lequel il sécha ses cheveux. Puis, il s'éloigna, alors qu'un grand froid grandissait dans le cœur d'Harry. Quand il fut parti, Elya s'autorisa à approcher l'enfant, lui attrapa les bras, et inspecta les longues marques mauves que la bête avait laissées sur sa peau.

« - Une goule aquatique. » Loo s'était approché. « Elles envoûtent plus facilement les enfants. Ce ne sont que des bleus, il guérira vite. »

Au loin, un loup hurlait.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Les sanglots de l'enfant ne se calmaient pas. Il était assis au milieu des autres qui étaient couchés. Il pleurait, reniflait, et braillait. Les bras ballants et la tête en arrière, il semblait prier le ciel.

« - Harry, calme-toi. », supplia encore Elya, tendant la main pour la passer sur sa cuisse. « Essaye de dormir. »

« - Mais... je... veux... Fenriiiiir... » Les pleurs redoublèrent suite à cette plainte répétée des dizaines de fois ce soir là. « Je... veux... qu'il... revienne... »

Oh, il ne les avait pas quitté, il n'était pas bien loin. Quand Harry disait cela, ce n'était pas d'un point de vue géographique. Depuis la nuit précédente, Fenrir s'était éloigné de lui. Le jour levé, alors qu'Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil, il était revenu et avait annoncé qu'ils repartaient. Il était parti devant, laissant le garçon au soin de la meute. Il n'était pas revenu pour le porter, ce jour là. Il avait chassé et donné sa part au garçon, mais sans un mot. Et vraisemblablement, il ne dormirait pas avec eux, cette nuit là. Harry était angoissé. Il n'avait jamais vécu cela.

La large silhouette de l'Alpha se dessina entre les arbres. Harry, avant même qu'il soit visible, s'était tourné vers lui, les bras tendus et un air suppliant.

« - _Couche-toi_. »

Harry s'exécuta en pleurant. Cela aussi, il ne pouvait le supporter. Fenrir ne lui avait adressé la parole que d'un ton parfaitement neutre, uniquement pour lui donner des instructions. Et toujours avec son pouvoir d'Alpha. Harry avait compris. Puisqu'il n'avait pas été capable de lui obéir de son propre chef, Fenrir ne lui en laissait plus le choix. Cela lui procurait un horrible sentiment de honte, doublé par le fait qu'il était le seul à subir ce traitement. Il se roula en boule sur le sol argileux, le corps secoué de tremblements. Fenrir s'installa à quelques mètres d'eux. Margaret, soupirant, lança un bras au dessus de l'enfant, tentative consciemment vaine de le réconforter. Epuisé, il s'endormit, mais d'un sommeil nerveux, et il se réveilla plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. Il avait besoin de la chaleur de Fenrir, et ce même si tout le reste de la meute se pressait autour de lui.

Le lendemain, Margaret prit le sac à dos, et Loo l'enfant épuisé sur son dos en un accord tacite. Fenrir laissa faire, et cette indifférence était plus douloureuse qu'une véritable hostilité. Oh, il savait que Fenrir était en colère car il avait paniqué, qu'il s'était inquiété pour Harry, qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il savait que l'homme veillait sur lui. Harry le savait au fond de lui, mais son attitude était la pire des punitions. Il aurait préféré que Fenrir le gifle à nouveau, qu'il lui hurle dessus. Mais pas ça. Pas ça.

Le soir, il était toujours dans l'immense forêt mais dans un coin beaucoup plus éloigné. Des larmes et sanglots, Harry était passé à un mutisme résolu. Il suivait les directives que lui donnait Elya d'une voix douce, répondait en hochant la tête. La jeune fille s'inquiétait et était aux petits soins avec lui. Mais personne ne fit de remarque à Fenrir. L'Alpha savait qu'Harry n'avait fait que répondre à un appel envoûtant, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu le décevoir. Mais la meute connaissait Fenrir, et savait que le loup avait eu trop peur pour pardonner facilement la faute.

Mais ce soir là, alors qu'il découpait les parts de lapin braisé, quand Fenrir tendit la viande à l'enfant sans le regarder, il dit simplement :

« - Mange. »

Harry en fut tellement abasourdi qu'il resta une seconde pétrifié. N'ayant pas ressenti la pression magique dans cet ordre, il voulut se jeter sur l'Alpha et se caler dans ses bras. Il ne le fit pas, de peur de gâcher ce début de trêve. Puis, avec avidité, il s'empara de la viande et manqua de s'étouffer en l'engloutissant. Il ne désobéirait plus à Fenrir. Il ne le décevrait plus.

Plus tard, Fenrir se coucha sur le dos, un bras sous sa nuque, les yeux dans les étoiles. Il déplia l'autre au sol. Comprenant cette invitation, Harry sentit son cœur bondir et se retint de courir en allant se coucher contre le corps chaud, le visage pressé contre son épaule. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues et Fenrir libéra son autre bras en se tournant légèrement vers le brun, et il passa sa main dans les cheveux ébènes. Elle y resta. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry s'endormit, serein. C'était fini.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Apprenant de plus en plus sur la faune et la flore magique à leur plus jeune membre, la meute évita de nombreux épisodes fâcheux comme celui de la goule de la rivière. Ils n'en parlèrent plus. L'hiver approchait. Dehors, la pluie tombait abondamment mais ils étaient bien au sec dans une grotte, relativement à l'abri des courants d'air. Margaret se risqua à questionner Fenrir, alors que celui-ci observait Harry lire un conte à voix haute, sur les genoux d'Elya qui l'aidait quand il butait sur certains mots. Assis à ses côtés,s'appuyant sur son bras droit pour lire par dessus l'épaule de l'enfant, Loo leva les yeux à la question de la rouquine :

« - Que faisons-nous cet hiver? »

Fenrir tiqua mais ne se tourna pas vers elle. Il grogna, chassa la question d'un revers de la main. Mais Margaret ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle reprit, suffisamment bas pour que seule une oreille vraiment attentive à leur conversation ne l'entende.

« - Nous voyageons moins, l'hiver. Rentrerons-nous au manoir? »

« - Non. »

« - Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ça ne sert à rien de le transbahuter sans arrêt. Ils savent certainement où nous sommes, et s'ils ne se sont pas encore montrés, rejoindre le manoir n'y changera rien. »

Fenrir avait les sourcils froncés, et se leva, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« - Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Fenrir. » Elle parlait plus fort, alors que Fenrir s'éloignait. « Même les loups-garous les plus aguerris calment leurs activités durant les mois les plus froids. Tu ne peux le faire dormir à la belle étoile, ou dans je ne sais quelle grotte après les premières neiges! »

Fenrir fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Le lendemain, ils prenaient la direction de Durham, où la famille Greyback avait il y a bien longtemps investi un vieux manoir appartenant à des moldus.

Harry roucoula de joie en découvrant la veille bâtisse. Elle était en meilleur état que le taudis qui avait abrité sa transformation, même si ses murs étaient jaunis, que la tapisserie tombait par endroit et qu'elle avait une méchante odeur de renfermé. Il n'y avait pas de clefs, mais elle se trouvait au fond d'un bois et était trop lugubre pour que les habitants du village le plus proche n'y mettent les pieds. Comme toutes les maisons de ce genre, on la disait hantée.

A l'étage, il y avait même quelques lits défoncés et Harry s'y jeta en poussant un cri réjoui, y fit quelques sauts qui manquèrent de casser encore quelques planches du sommier, puis repartit en courant pour visiter les pièces à plafonds hauts.

« - Tu vois, il est bien content d'être ici. », dit Margaret, passant à côté de l'Alpha. Puis, avant qu'il ne réponde, « Et il est en sécurité. Tu n'es pas seul, Fenrir. »

A ces mots, l'homme se tourna enfin vers elle. Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux. Oui, la meute était là. Ils étaient six, et il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il n'était pas seul. Harry n'était pas seul. Fenrir acquiesça.

Ils passèrent le plus dur de l'hiver dans la vieille bicoque. Harry avait maintenant sept ans et demi. Et était devenu un enfant énergique, confiant et espiègle. Il adorait être le complice de Cal pour préparer des « mauvais coups »... une fois ils cachèrent les manuels scolaires, ce qui empêcha Elya de lui faire la leçon pendant plusieurs jours. Bien sûr, il aimait ces leçons, mais il prenait en exemple l'adolescent et feignait d'y rechigner. Une fois, il s'était caché au deuxième étage. Au vu de la tête de Fenrir, il n'y eut pas de récidive.

Les nuits de pleine lune, ils sortaient et veillaient à ce que le louveteau ne s'approche pas trop du village, tout en s'arrangeant pour que les habitants sachent qu'il y avait des loups dans les bois et qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'y aventurer. Avec l'argent caché dans la cheminée du séjour, Loo était allé acheter de quoi isoler mieux au moins une de pièces pour les nuits les plus froides.

Tout était paisible. Et Harry aimait le manoir.

Mais un jour, c'était au début du mois de février, arriva ce pourquoi Fenrir avait toujours été si inquiet. Il était seul avec Harry dans le grand jardin défraîchi qui entourait la bâtisse. Fenrir était assis nonchalamment par terre et regardait Harry lui raconter à grand renfort d'imitations et de cris, comment, avec l'aide de Cal, il avait attrapé un lièvre « au moins gros comme ça » lors de la dernière pleine lune. Fenrir avait assisté à la scène, mais prenait plaisir à l'entendre contée avec tant d'enthousiasme.

Soudain, Harry se figea, et fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent bizarre? »

Et Fenrir sentit. Complètement obnubilé par l'enfant, il avait baissé sa garde! D'un seul mouvement, il se trouva auprès de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, les autres membres de la meute les avaient rejoints, et s'étaient placés autour d'eux, en position défensive.

« - Fenrir, qu'est-ce qui se passe? », demanda Harry, alors que la grande main de l'adulte le tirait par l'épaule pour le coller contre lui. Harry suivit le regard fixe de Fenrir, et vit alors les deux silhouettes qui se détachaient des arbres et marchait dans leur direction.

La première était celle d'un homme, très grand et mince, musclé comme un danseur, et la démarche tout aussi souple. Il avait des yeux de chats, vert jaune, un nez un peu trop long et un air supérieur, avec des cheveux jaune paille dressés en épis sur sa tête. Il devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans. L'autre homme était plus petit, trapu, et se tenait recourbé dans l'ombre du premier, et ses longs cheveux filasses, d'un brun crasseux cachait presque l'entièreté de son visage.

Le blond avait plaqué un sourire avenant sur ses lèvres, mais, inconsciemment, Harry se rapprocha encore de Fenrir. Cal se plaça devant lui alors qu'il avançait vers l'Alpha.

« - Rentre donc tes chiens de garde, Greyback. », dit l'inconnu d'une voix amusée, « Je n'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui. »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, Louis? », grogna Fenrir avec hargne. Harry serrait de ses deux mains l'avant-bras de son protecteur, passé par-dessus son épaule.

Le dénommé Louis ne fit pas attention à sa question, passa devant Cal et vint s'accroupir à hauteur de l'enfant. Il planta ses yeux si intrigants dans les autres, verts et inquiets, et eut un sourire tendre.

« - Le voilà donc, le garçon qui a mis la meute de Greyback en exil. »

Fenrir recula d'un pas, entraînant Harry avec lui. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« - Ta meute a toujours été nomade, mais on ne vous avait jamais vu voyager si souvent et si rapidement. Des mois d'errance et d'isolement, on aurait pu croire qu'une fois posés au manoir, vous viendriez vous présenter à la communauté. Mais non. »

Il avait énoncé la dernière phrase sur le ton contrarié qu'ont les parents devant un enfant désobéissant.

Les autres ne pipaient mots.

« - Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre. », dit Fenrir d'une voix ferme.

Derrière, le brun émettait une sorte de hoquet moqueur. Louis s'était relevé, une main sur la hanche.

« - Le conseil ne te demande jamais rien, Fenrir. Chacun est libre de vivre comme il l'entend, à condition de respecter nos principes de bases. »

« - Et c'est ce que nous faisons. », répliqua froidement son interlocuteur, « Le conseil n'a pas à se mêler de nos affaires. »

« -C'est pour cela que tu coures pour cacher l'enfant à tes pairs? Ta meute a toujours été vagabonde, mais tu ne peux nier que depuis plusieurs mois, ces voyages se sont faits longs et incessants. »

Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Louis de s'adresser à Fenrir. Mais ce dernier ne se laissait pas démonter. Alors qu'il répétait qu'il n'avait pas de compte à rendre sur ses actions, rien dans sa voix n'indiquait qu'il soit ennuyé ou embarrassé.

« - Les choses sont différentes maintenant, Greyback. », intervint pour la première fois le deuxième inconnu, et sa voix était nasillarde. « Tu n'as pas transformé n'importe qui. Beaucoup de gens se posent des questions sur ce qu'il convient de faire. »

Harry était perdu. Que voulaient-ils dire? D'où venaient-ils? Il ne s'était jamais inquiété de l'existence d'autres loups-garous. Ce qu'ils étaient, c'était indéniable. Il sentait l'aura de colère et de méfiance de Fenrir, mais aussi celles des membres de la meute, qui comme lui se tenaient à l'affût du moindre mouvement hostile. Harry gémit doucement le prénom de son protecteur. Ce dernier baissa les yeux une seconde vers lui, émit une pression de la main sur sa poitrine, puis releva la tête, impassible.

« - Cela ne regarde que moi, et ma meute. » Celle-ci se resserra sensiblement autour d'eux. « Et il me semble que Zachary ne se gène pas pour transformer des gamins à peine sortis de la maternelle. »

« - Tu sais pertinemment que cela n'a rien avoir avec son âge. », susurra le blond, malicieux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Cette fois, Harry avait risqué l'interrogation à voix haute. Ce ne fut guère plus qu'un miaulement, mais cela suffit à jeter un silence durant quelques instants. Louis ouvrit la bouche, mais Fenrir le devança.

« - Elya, ramène le petit à l'intérieur. »

« - Reste plutôt tranquille, Elyanor. », suggéra le brun, ce qui était en soi une insulte à l'autorité de Fenrir. La jeune métisse ne lui offrit même pas le luxe d'un regard, mais grimaça imperceptiblement, puis saisit le poignet d'Harry dans un geste presque ostentatoire. Elle lui intima de le suivre, mais Harry refusait de lâcher le grand corps qui lui servait d'abri, insistant pour qu'on lui explique les événements.

Fenrir soupira et prit l'enfant part les épaules en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

« - Attends-moi à l'intérieur, cela ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Il fallait connaître Fenrir pour entendre dans cette injonction une promesse d'explication. Mais Harry, s'il le comprit, n'abandonna pas et lui lança un regard suppliant, mais celui de l'aîné restait résolu. L'enfant se mordit la lèvre et, comme si les autres ne l'entendraient pas s'il chuchotait, il murmura :

« - Je veux rester avec toi. »

Louis eut l'indélicatesse de commenter. « Tu sais, Greyback, on n'a rien à cacher, nous... »

Fenrir avait fermé les yeux, agacé. Il libéra une des épaules d'Harry et sa main vint prendre son visage en coupe. Ainsi, les émeraudes scrutèrent les yeux jaunes qui à la fois ordonnaient et priaient. Son pouce caressa la joue du gosse.

« - Cinq minutes, Harry. »

Avec un soupir, celui-ci ferma les yeux de résignation, et se pencha légèrement pour poser un instant son front contre celui de Fenrir, puis laissa Elya le prendre par l'épaule et le faire entrer dans la maison. Sur le chemin, il se retourna plusieurs fois, mais ne résista plus. Une minute plus tard, Cal se décida, et les suivit.

« - Comme c'est étrange.. », considéra Louis, la main au menton alors qu'il les observait s'éloigner, « de voir Fenrir Greyback agir avec tant de, oserai-je le dire? _Tendresse_... Ma foi, je peux comprendre, ce garçon est tout simplement délicieux.... »

« -Dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes là. », interrompit froidement l'Alpha. Loo s'était placé à sa droite, Margaret à sa gauche, mais il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour les sommer d'imiter leurs compagnons.

« -Calme-toi, Fenrir », rit alors le blond, « On a compris que c'était ton compagnon en sentant son odeur... »

« - Ce qui a le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi tu as eu la sotte idée de le transformer. » Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux gras, puis continua: « Le survivant... tu devais te douter que le conseil ne resterait pas indifférent. »

« - Donovan, il me semble m'être assez répété : mes actions ne concernent en rien le conseil. » Le ton de Fenrir se faisait impatient.

« - En retirant l'enfant à son foyer, tu as bouleversé la communauté sorcière autant que la nôtre, et il faut en prendre les responsabilités », dit le plus grand, très sérieux, avant de prendre un ton plus grivois, « Évidemment, nous connaissons tous l'attirance qu'un compagnon - un soumis de surcroît – peut avoir sur son partenaire... »

Fenrir serra les poings à la remarque déplacée. Le garçon n'avait que sept ans! En un instant, Louis fut à terre, dominé par l'alpha qui tirait par ses cheveux sa tête en arrière. Le suivant, il sentit l'extrémité d'un bâton de bois dans sa nuque.

« - Armé de cette baguette ridicule, tu n'en es pas moins lâche, Donovan. », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, mais il permit tout de même à l'autre de se relever.

Celui-ci, dans un mouvement faussement coquet remit ses cheveux en place, et s'exprima avec détachement :

« - Voici le message que nous étions tenu de te transmettre, Fenrir Greyback : Le conseil pense que tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête depuis trop longtemps. Ils espéraient que tu leur présenterais l'enfant toi-même, mais ils sont las d'attendre. Si toi et ta meute ne voulez pas d'ennui, il faut qu'Harry Potter visite Câanis d'ici moins de deux pleines lunes. »

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre : "Protéger".

Merci de votre lecture, et à la prochaine!

Syphia.


End file.
